Cowok Juga Punya Cerita
by Uki the Great
Summary: Sebenarnya yang diajak nonton biar mukanya tidak cemberut itu Toshiro. Tapi berhubung kamar Ichigo sempit, jadi deh ... #bejekbishie2015 (warning: summary penipu)


**Disclaimer:** Kubo Tite. Fanfic absurd ini by uki the great.

 **Warning:** NSFW dikit, bahasa gaoel, OOC, sensoran, AU, typo. Jangan copas dan share sembarangan sob, gile aje kalo sampe fanfic kayak gini lu aku2. Cari yang kerenan dikit napa?

 **Cowok Juga Punya Cerita**

...

Ga ada yang istimewa sih dari tingkah laku si Ichigo. Masih pagi menjelang siang, tapi dia udah kasak-kusuk kayak mau maling jemuran itu udah biasa. Satpam kampusnya udah hapal kok sama dia. Sekriminil-kriminilnya Ichigo, kalo mau maling di kampusnya kagak mungkin terjadi. Lha wong jamannya CCTV gitu lho! Bisa di- _upload_ ke internet atau masuk TV. Kalo kejadian, Ichigo bisa digorok babenye!

Perlu dideskripsiin _outfit_ -nya? Gimana ya ... dia cuma make jeans yang udah satu semester kagak pernah dicuci, _sneakers_ , sama kemeja kotak-kotak yang lengannya digulung. Cuma itu tok. Ichigo ga pake kalung atau gelang, apalagi jam. Bisa liat dari hape. Tas ranselnya aja keliatan kempes, ga tebel kayak si Toshiro yang isinya komik sama bola. Tuh, ga ada perlunya dideskripsiin kan?

Udah puas kasak-kusuk di selasar depan—yang bikin junior-juniornya dekap erat tasnya masing-masing—dia pindah ke deket pohon beringin khasnya kampus dia. Ga angker, cuma banyak semutnya aja. Celingak-celinguk dia nyari kawanannya. Tapi yang dia temuin hanyalah anak-anak fakultas sebelah yang nongkrong sambil makan-minum plus ngerokok di bawah sana, sama sekali ga ada bau-bau dari temen-temen seperjuangan si Jabrik Oranye dari Karakura itu. Soal anak fakultas sebelah yang nginvasi daerah mereka, Ichigo yakin itu semua gara-gara Tsukishima dan Ginjou—dua sesepuh kampusnya—berhasil wisuda bulan kemarin. Huh, bukannya Ichigo ga berani ngefrontalin anak sebelah, cuma ga level aja buat dia. Dari jauh udah keliatan tu rombongan anak baru. Maba sih jatahnya Keigo sama Mizuiro. Ichigo, Chad dan Renji khusus dedengkotnya.

Hah ... dari arah bayangan matahari, Ichigo tahu jam-jam segini ga mungkin temen-temennya udah ngacir pulang ke kosan masing-masing.

'Apa ada kuliah ya?' pikirnya.

Ga mungkinlah. Kalo mereka ada di kelas duduk anteng ngikutin kuliah, berarti Ichigo ga bakalan luntang-lantung kayak gini. Intip aja KRS _online_ mereka, sama persis. Sampe susah buat mastiin siapa copas siapa.

Ichigo celingak-celinguk sekali lagi sebelum balik ke arah kelas-kelas kampusnya. Mungkin kawanannya lagi ngadem di kelas yang kebetulan kosong, atau sengaja ikut kelas adek tingkatnya demi ngadem—cari penyakit. Balik lagi deh dia buat nyatronin tiap kelas.

Tapi begitu lewat parkiran motor, mata Ichigo langsung tertuju sama segerombolan mahasiswa yang dari muka udah keliatan kalo masa depan mereka suram dunia akherat. Ikkaku, Renji, Uryuu, Yumichika, Shuuhei. Minus Chad sama Toshiro.

'Ga apalah masih rame juga,' pikir Ichigo yang langkah kakinya pake lompat-lompat kecil saking riangnya udah nemuin kawanannya yang diduga hilang.

"Woy dari mana aja?" tanya Uryuu setengah teriak pas ngeliat temennya dari jauh. Uryuu yang lagi ga make kacamata masih bisa ngenalin Ichigo. Sob, dia cuma min bukan buta warna.

"Eh! Elu-elu pada yang ke mana aja? Tuh! Pohon beringin udah diinvasi anak sebelah!"

"Eits! Kurang ajar bener mereka! Mentang Bang Ginjou udah lulus berani bener nginjekin kaki di kampus kite! Emang mereka kagak punye pohon sendiri?" Renji sewot sambil masang _kumite_ karate.

"Ada sih Bro, tapi ga sekeren punya kita," timpal Ikkaku. Tunggu, sejak kapan kampus ini jadi milik mereka?

"Terus, elu kasih salam ga?" tanya Shuuhei sambil buang biji mahyong yang kemudian diambil Ikkaku.

"Ngapain?"

"Elu insyaf, Bro?" Ikkaku mendelik tajam.

"Iye ngapain ane ngasih salam sama maba-maba bau kencur?"

Uryuu selesai mengelap kacamatanya, ikut ambil bagian main mahyong lagi. "Maba bisanya cuma lapor pede tiga. Ga seru," katanya sambil menimbang-nimbang biji mana yang mau dia buang.

"Nah itu! Itu tuh!" tunjuk Ichigo pada Uryuu sebelum mereka _high five_.

Tidak lama, Toshiro datang juga. Kelar urusannya benerin laptop sama balikin komik. Ga pake ngomong, yang punya badan paling pendek seangkatan itu langsung duduk sambil denger mp3 dari hape. Yang lain ga nanya-nanya sama dia, dengan muka kusut kayak sekarang semua udah tau pasti Toshiro abis bayar denda komik yang telat dibalikin sebulan. Silakan salahin si Renji sama Ikkaku yang udah minjem pake kartunya.

"Elu jangan cemberut gitu, Tos. Ke kosan gua aja!" ajak Ichigo.

Toshiro kagak bales, noleh juga enggak. Yang ngasih reaksi malah Renji. "Apaan?"

"Gua punya koleksi baru." Ichigo dengan bangga membusungkan dadanya.

"Yang mane?" tanya Renji.

"Cantik ga?" tanya Yumichika pula. Diem-diem dia yang menang main mahyong ronde ini.

"Cantik, _body_ dinamit!"

Uryuu malah beranjak pergi sambil nenteng tasnya. "Gua ga ikutan kali ini."

"Mau ke mane?"

"Ke perpus."

Shuuhei bersiul lalu berkomentar, "ngapain ke perpus? kan bisa _download_ aja!"

"Ya gua mau ke perpus buat _download_ jurnallah, Sob! _Wifi_ perpus kan kenceng!"

"Elu niat ke perpus buat _download_ jurnal atau tiga gepe?" komentar Ichigo dengan nada mengejek.

Ikkaku dan Yumichika kompak ketawa bareng. Soalnya mereka tau kalo Uryuu cuma awal-awalnya aja bener nyari jurnal, tapi ujung-ujungnya malah buka yutub dan kalo khilaf tiga gepe amatir bisa diboyong pulang. Renji sih emang doyan _download_ segala video di perpus. Cowok yang saban ketemu pede tiga pasti dikejerin itu jadi penyuplai cewek-cewek yang demen nonton—mau Korea Selatan, Amrik, Thailand, sebut aja. Mau _season_ -nya sampe dua puluh pun bisa asal mau bayarin dia makan _ramen_ di depan kampus. Dia ini nih tersangka utamanya kalo sinyal _wifi_ kampus mendadak lemot.

"Udahlah, Sob! Ikut aja! Urusan jurnal bisa copas punya Izuru," bujuk Ichigo.

"..."

"Iye ikut aje! Daripada elu dipelototin sama pustakawatinye," bujuk Renji pula.

"Tapi kumpulnya besok, Sob! Ketemu Izuru paling juga besok," Uryuu nyoba berkilah.

"Udah sih ikut aja. Daripada elu ujung-ujungnya _download_ yang lain trus malemnya kepikiran, kan elu juga ga ngerjain jadinya." Maut. Kali ini Yumichika turut membantu rekan-rekannya.

"Iya deh gua ikut."

Akhirnya bujukan para setan itu menang. Uryuu ga jadi nyari jurnal buat tugasnya di perpustakaan. _Bye_ Mba Pustakawati.

"Woy, sabun lu masih ada kan?" tanya Toshiro pada Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Busyet dah ni anak, belum juga ditonton udah nanya sabun."

"Eh bukan, gua ga sengaja kepegang taik anjing tau! Nih kalo ga percaya!"

"Ah jorok lu!"

 **...**

Kegiatan nobar ga beres, bukan kali ini aja disponsorin oleh Ichigo. Udah sering. Penghuni kamar yang ada di bawah udah hapal dan udah nyimpen kunci pintu kamar mandi, ngamankan keadaaan kalo ada di antara temen-temen Ichigo mau make—bakal antri lama soalnya. Kamar kos Ichigo yang sempit itu mendadak tambah sempit dan sumpek dengan munculnya empat temen akrabnya. Toshiro sama Ikkaku lebih milih nginvasi kamar Chad yang ada di sebelah buat main _game_ bola. Mumpung X-Box-nya masih baru dan segelnya masih komplit, hasil Chad menang undian di supermarket—lagian kalo mau maksain buat ikut masuk kamar Ichigo, Toshiro ga yakin masih ada oksigen yang tersisa buat dia.

"Ah ini. Gua udah pernah nonton!" seru Shuuhei yang langsung maju buat nyekip adegan. "Nah di menit ini nih baru seru."

"..." Semua sibuk nonton.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Elu kagak keluar duluan kan?" tanya Shuuhei sama Uryuu.

"Kagaklah!"

"..."

"..."

"Gua kecewa, itu keliatan banget kameramennye di belakang. Ini buatan profesional ga sih?" komentar Renji.

"Nah bentar lagi si cewek bisa di—piiiiippp— sama cowoknya. Terus ... nah itu apa gua bilang!" Shuuhei sebagai yang udah pernah nonton memberi panduan tanpa pamrih. Sukses bikin Ichigo kesel karena dikasih _spoiler_.

"Wig-nye! Siapa sih yang punya ide buat makein wig?" Yumichika malah ngomentarin wig si tokoh utama dengan antusias, kagak peduli sama adegan yang ada di depan mata.

"Nah menit ke dua puluh delapan ini si cewek di—piipiipp piiippp— sama temennya si cowok terus di—piiiiiiiiiiiiiip— lagi di menit ke empat pulah tiga apa lima puluh sembilan ya? Bentar, bentar." Shuuhei maju lagi buat nyekip adegan. "Nah kan bener! Menit lima puluh sembilan!" Lalu Shuuhei mengembalikan ke menit semula.

"..." Dahi Ichigo berkerut hebat.

"Hmm ... abis adegan ini, pas _break_ si cewek kalo masih anak baru pasti pendarahan hebat. _Break-_ nya bisa tiga harian kali ya," komentar Uryuu pula.

"Kok elu tau?" tanya Yumichika.

"Waktu gua bantuan bokap gua jaga malem—"

"Sttt! Bentar lagi si cowok —piiippp— sama —piip—! Udah diem lu semua!"

"Isi dadanya gua ga yakin itu kolagen. _Saline_?" Yumichika langsung _googling_ gambar dada hasil tambahan _saline_ di hapenya.

"..."Oh Tuhan, kenapa temen-temen Ichigo begitu rese' hari ini?

"Siapa yang nulis dialognye?! Siape?! Sumpah norak! Senorak-noraknya umat ini dialog paling norak yang pernah gua denger!" Renji agak histeris.

"Itu pelumasnya keliatan bener bukan sperma asli," komentar Uryuu sambil manggut-manggut.

"Nah ini nih! Dari sini sampe menit ke enam puluh delapan nanti —piiiip— —piiiip— terus disambung di menit delapan puluh tiga mereka —piiiiiiiiiiiiiiippp—"

"Sumpah dah selulitnya si cewek, duh itu muka. Kalo tau bakal syuting itu dilaser dulu kek! _Facial_ kek! _Trim_ kek!" oceh Yumichika.

"Yang ngedit adegan ini mabok kayaknya! Udah, kalo ga bisa ngedit, mending bayar gue aje!"

"..." Ichigo udah ga _mood_ lagi buat nonton. Suara-suara dari _speaker_ komputernya kalah sama berisiknya komentar temen-temenya. Layarnya juga ga keliatan gara-gara Renji mondar-mandir ga jelas dan Shuuhei yang main maju-mundur nyekip adegan.

"Udah! Udah! Diem! Bentar lagi ada —piiip— yang ke —piiip— terus ke —piiip— nanti bakal —piiip— udah gitu ada —piip—. Pas mau —piiip— dia —piip— terus di—piiip— sampe dia —piiip—"

"Huh! Itu yang laki-laki pasti disuntik dulu biar berdiri. Mana ada ceritanya pas —piiip— bisa gitu. Terus yang beresin nih alat-alat juga mesti pake karbol."

"Dagunya kayaknya tambahan juga deh."

"Abis ni syuting, pada sakit badan mereka semua. Kram punggung, diare, memar. Makanya mending yang _soft_ amatir aja, Sob!"

"..." Asap mengepul dari ubun-ubun Ichigo.

"Hmmm ... panjangan punya gua kayaknya. Yang kayak gitu standar kok dia bilang monster, belum ketemu gua tuh!"

"Desah palsu! Ekspresi palsu! Set=nya abal-abal! Itu _sound effect_ parah banget! Editannya mabok!" Renji _facepalm._

"Kayaknya gua kelewat adegan —ppiiip— bentar gua cari dulu adegannya!"

Renji berhenti di depan layar, menutupi aksi Shuuhei yang sedari tadi jadi _scene jockey_. "Eh Ichigo lu bayar berape beli ni film? Sumpah kagak _worth it_!"

"Abis ini bakal —piiip— terus —piiip— sampe semuanya —piiip— mantep bener!"

"DIEM!"

Ichigo merangsek maju. Dia udah ga tahan lagi. Bukannya seneng-seneng nonton malah emosi. Kesambet setan apaanlah temen-temennya ini. Tega bener nyiksa mental dia sejak sekipan adegan pertama oleh si Shuuhei.

Si Jabrik Oranye dari Karakura itu langsung mengeluarkan DVD-nya dan mematahkannya jadi ketinggalan CPU miliknya juga dibanting.

"Elu kenapa, Bro? Eling Bro!"

Masih menggeram, Ichigo juga menghabisi monitornya.

"GOOOOOL!" teriak Toshiro dari kamar sebelah.

 **Selesai ya, Bro. Ga usah ditanya lagi gimana kelanjutan nobar mereka.**


End file.
